The present invention relates generally to the art of cathode sputtering of metal oxide films, and more particularly to the art of magnetic sputtering of multiple layer films of metal and metal oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,763 to Gillery et al discloses producing transparent, electroconductive articles by cathode sputtering metals such as tin and indium onto refractory substrates such as glass at a temperature above 400.degree. F. in a low pressure atmosphere containing a controlled amount of oxygen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,599 to Gillery teaches a cathode sputtering technique for the reactive deposition of indium oxide in which the flow rate of oxygen is adjusted to maintain a constant discharge current while the flow rate of argon is adjusted to maintain a constant pressure in the sputtering chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,018 to Chapin describes a sputtering apparatus in which a magnetic field is formed adjacent a planar sputtering surface, the field comprising arching lines of flux over a closed loop erosion region on the sputtering surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,649 to Gillery discloses a method for making low resistance indium oxide thin films by first depositing a very thin primer layer of indium oxide at low temperature before heating the substrate to deposit the major thickness of the conductive layer of indium oxide by cathode sputtering at typically high cathode sputtering temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,967 to Groth discloses a heat-reflecting panel having a neutral-color outer appearance comprising a glass pane, an interference film having a refractive index greater than 2 on the glass surface, a heat reflecting gold film over the interference film and a neutralization film of chromium, iron, nickel, titanium or alloys thereof over the gold film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,425 to Miyake et al discloses d-c reactive sputtering of cadmium-tin alloys in argon-oxygen mixtures to form cadmium-tin oxide films having low electrical resistivity and high optical transparency.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,883 to Hart discloses a low emissivity coating produced by cathode sputtering a layer of silver, a small amount of metal other than silver, and an anti-reflection layer of metal oxide onto a transparent substrate such as glass. The anti-reflection layer may be tin oxide, titanium oxide, zinc oxide, indium oxide, bismuth oxide or zirconium oxide.
In the interest of improving the energy efficiency of double-glazed window units, it is desirable to provide a coating on one of the glass surfaces which increases the insulating capability of the unit by reducing radiative heat transfer. The coating therefore must have a low emissivity in the infrared wavelength range of the radiation spectrum. For practical reasons, the coating must have a high transmittance in the visible wavelength range. For aesthetic reasons, the coating should have a low luminous reflectance and preferably be essentially colorless.
High transmittance, low emissivity coatings as described above generally comprise a thin metallic layer, for infrared reflectance and low emissivity, sandwiched between dielectric layers of metal oxides to reduce the visible reflectance. These multiple layer films are typically produced by cathode sputtering, especially magnetron sputtering. The metallic layer may be gold or copper, but is generally silver. The metal oxide layers described in the prior art include tin oxide, indium oxide, titanium oxide, bismuth oxide, zinc oxide, zirconium oxide and lead oxide. In some cases, these oxides incorporate small amounts of other metals, such as manganese in bismuth oxide, indium in tin oxide and vice versa, to overcome certain disadvantages such as poor durability or marginal emissivity. However, all of these metal oxides have some deficiency.
Although the coating may be maintained on an interior surface of a double-glazed window unit in use, where it is protected from the elements and environmental agents which would cause its deterioration, a durable effective coating able to withstand handling, packaging, washing and other fabrication processes encountered between manufacture and installation is particularly desirable. These properties are sought in the metal oxide. However, in addition to hardness which provides mechanical durability, inertness which provides chemical durability, and good adhesion to both the glass and the metal layer, the metal oxide should have the following properties as well.
The metal oxide must have a reasonably high refractive index, preferably greater than 2.0, to reduce the reflection of the metallic layer and thus enhance the transmittance of the coated product. The metal oxide must also have minimal absorption to maximize the transmittance of the coated product. For commercial reasons, the metal oxide should be reasonably priced, have a relatively fast deposition rate by magnetron sputtering, and be nontoxic.
Perhaps the most important, and most difficult to satisfy, requirements of the metal oxide film relate to its interaction with the metallic film. The metal oxide film must have low porosity, to protect the underlying metallic film from external agents, and low diffusivity for the metal to maintain the integrity of the separate layers. Finally, and above all, the metal oxide must provide a good nucleation surface for the deposition of the metallic layer, so that a continuous metallic film can be deposited with minimum resistance and maximum transmittance. The characteristics of continuous and discontinuous silver films are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,884 to Gillery et al the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Of the metal oxide multiple-layer films in general use, those comprising zinc oxide and bismuth oxide are insufficiently durable, those oxides being soluble in both acid and alkaline agents, with the multiple-layer film being degraded by fingerprints, and destroyed in salt, sulfur dioxide and humidity tests. Indium oxide, preferably doped with tin, is more durable and protective of an underlying metal layer; however, indium sputters slowly and is relatively expensive. Tin oxide, which may be doped with indium or antimony, is also more durable and protective of an underlying metal layer, but does not provide a suitable surface for nucleation of the silver film, resulting in high resistance and low transmittance. The characteristics of a metal oxide film which result in proper nucleation of a subsequently deposited silver film have not been established; however, trial-and-error experimentation has been widely practiced with the metal oxides described above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,771 to Gillery, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, provides a novel film composition of an oxide of a zinc-tin alloy, as well as a novel multiple-layer film of silver and zinc-tin alloy oxide layers for use as a high transmittance, low emissivity coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,086 to Gillery discloses improving the durability of multiple layer films, especially multiple layer films comprising antireflective metal and/or metal alloy oxide layers and infrared reflective metal layers such as silver, by providing an exterior protective layer of a particularly chemical resistant material such as titanium oxide.
While multiple-layer, low-emissivity, high transmittance films have been made sufficiently durable for architectural applications in multiple glazed window units, such films have not been sufficiently temperature-resistant to withstand high temperature processing, such as tempering or bending.